Honeymoon of Jade West
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After the wedding, Jade organized a honeymoon unforgettable, she will ensure that Beck will never forget. Rated "M" for a reason.


**A/N: Jade and Beck are less disputed after "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" and I thought at this story (I wanted to do something new).**

 **...**

 **Reception of wedding West Los Angeles (CA)**  
 **Friday, May 22, 2020**

The newlyweds are in the middle of the dance floor, Jade West is dressed in her wedding dress, the one of his favorite movie (the dress she wore for impressed Moose) except that it does not have traces of soil or blood, and her dress is wider for her future child. Her mother helped her organize this marriage and her father did not come but she is not sad, he said that he hates everything she does and she looks too much like her mother.

Her mother is very dominatrix with men and her father could no longer bear her, she had too much power over him (she has always, her mother goes to see her father and 'dominated him' from time to time).

At twenty-five, she lives her dream of being a big star (she is in the top 3 of the best talent). Tori Vega has some helped her and Jade is grateful. During their careers, they had their "rivalry" (the media love this kind of thing) but in fact, they have become very proximate (Jade is also more sociable). But two years ago, Tori had a nervous breakdown, she was under enormous pressure and she could not stand it anymore. Jade took care of her since this day.

Jade looks around the room for her guests: she sees Tori and Trina dancing together (with Trina protective arm on her sister). After high school, Trina Vega has cut all ties with her parents and she moved to New York (she did not stay with people who did not like her) but she kept in touch with her little sister. Since incident of Tori, she comes to see her sister whenever she can (the goth and diva have become friends after it).

Freddie and Heather Benson dance not very far from them (she was surprised to get a double in the fashion world but they had sympathized). The couple had hooked (although she knows Freddie before meeting Heather Fox), they married a few months later (to the chagrin of his mother) and their relationship is still going strong, Heather is still a model but also an actress by the recommendation of Jade, she's dressed in a blue dress. Freddie became web designer and photographer for model (both women love be photographed by him).

Andre Harris is still single but he does not lack charm, he had many adventures over the years.

Robbie Shapiro is in a relationship with Cat Valentine but he became arrogant (a little too much for everyone), Cat told her she starts to get tired and Jade sees her be very friendly with Trina Vega since that the elder sister returned to live in Los Angeles.

Sam Puckett moved back to Seattle when Carly Shay is come back from Italy. She did not tell anyone but it does not surprise her, Freddie told her she hasn't told anyone when she left Seattle. She does not know what she's doing now.

She had asked Cat of sing, the little redhead had decided to become a singer and she is one of the best she has had a disk of platinum there a few weeks. Cat is dressed in a red dress with a silver belt.

Jade liked this atmosphere but she already has plans for tonight, she shivers just thinking of it. She turns to Beck.

"I can not wait for our honeymoon, you'll always remember it," she said with a sadistic smile, she licks her lips.

Beck swallow a little, she said it since the beginning of the month, she also had a few surprises for him.

 **...**

 **Villa West**

The bride is lying naked on the black cushions of lounger wicker. Jade enjoy of the slight evening breeze on her skin, but she also enjoy from the feeling of the tongue of Tori on her pussy. Tori is dressed in a pink basque with white garters, a thong pink and a headband rabbit ears (Jade loves rabbits). Jade strokes her round belly eight months and the hair of her beloved.

Beck holds his hands behind the back, next to his wife in the dress she chose him for this evening: a black latex catsuit with short sleeves and an opening at the crotch. He is a little excited by the sight but he wondered what she has planned for the sequel.

Jade has acquired the villa there is little time, it is very luxurious and modern: an attractive design (modern kitchen, garage on the lower level, a beautiful pool) with a beautiful view and is located in a beautiful plot between nature. Her house has a heavenly look and that's what she wants for Tori: a place where she can take care of her and live in peace.

She opens her mouth and Meredith (ex-girlfriend Beck) slides a strawberry, she is crouched beside her holding a small tray with a bowl of same red fruit. Meredith dressed in a lighter outfit than Tori: a white collar with black bow tie, a pair of white cuffs, a mini skirt maid and garters.

Hayley Ferguson made known her presence to the future mother, she wears the same outfit as Meredith, she informed her that her guests arrived. Jade told her to bring them here.

She sat down and told Tori to undress and snuggle with her, what she does, resting her head against her neck. the girl Vega is very obedient with her since her incident, Jade would love to see the girl who told her to be more gentle. Jade appealed best psychiatrists and she gives her the best treatment she can offer her. She sighs, Tori could never come back as she was before but she would do everything possible to her, she even had an idea.

Hayley reappears with the guests and she is placed next to Meredith, who has recovered and is put behind the recliner.

Jade smiled at the man she considered as her brother and her double blond, they kiss her and sit on the bed beside of recliner.

"It was a nice wedding" Heather smiled, Freddie caress her belly.

"Thank you, it was good" Jade shrugged "You can get comfortable."

The couple undress and Jade and Tori are placed on the bed also, Heather sat on the lap of her husband, who supports her.

"I feel a little uncomfortable" Heather informs, Freddie kisses her on the cheek.

"You do not need to be, we are a family" Jade reassures her, the blonde smiled.

"My wife is not as exhitionniste than you, Jadelyn" he teases.

"I like to feel comfortable in my house, and it was not a problem for you before" she said maliciously.

"It is still not problem for me," he quips.

"Me neither" Heather licks her lips, she loves the sight of her 'twin'.

Jade feels Tori kissed her belly.

"How is she?" Freddie cares for the girl who was so radiant. Jade sighs

"Not much improvement, it's why I asked you to come, but we'll talk later," she looks Heather "how of time?"

"At least two weeks, I feel ready for the baby comes out anytime," she smiled.

"And you?" Freddie request.

"Less a month, Tori is excited" Jade Tori strokes the hair.

"Freddie too" she smiled.

"Trina is not there?" Freddie request.

"She had something else to do," she smiled mysteriously "but she will come when she's finished."

 **...**

 **Restaurant Nozu**

Andre and Robbie talk, finally it is especially Robbie who spoke and Andre tries to be a good friend but it is really bored of hearing about what he already know, the personality of Rex seems to have a few merged with Robbie, Andre was not a big fan of Rex at the begining.

"Girls take time" Andre said.

Cat and Trina had gone to the girls' bathroom, but it made good a half an hour ... half an hour with Robbie alone.

"Girls, you know them" Robbie laughs.

"I still wonder how you managed to get away with Cat?" Andre think especially how she can tolerate him.

"We we love very much" ex-puppeteer is indignant "she's really in love with me," he said.

In the girls' bathroom, Trina sits on a toilet seat while Cat sits on her groin, they had their robes to their size and they were sweating (especially Cat). Cat knows it's wrong but she does not feel ashamed of cheated on Robbie, he too changed from the high school and Trina is concentrated on the tight pussy of the red.

 **...**

 **Villa West**

"... That's why I let him dredged the other girls" Jade explains the couple why she is not more jealous of Beck looking the girls.

Jade explained to them her relationship with Beck when they again become a couple after the 'Full Moon Jam': his submission (her mother taught her dominated the men after the second break and when she saw the broken heart of her daughter ), her relations with others during their private time (Beck confessed that he would like to see her with other men/women, it is his fantasy, Jade loved and continued), humiliated him at his 'participation' as her cuckold submitted..

She never thought to do it with Tori however, her feelings for the brown are different that her feelings for Beck.

"I see" Heather looks at the chastity belt of Beck.

"And he really like?" Freddie, like Heather, has always hard to believe that someone can love this lifestyle, they are not like that.

"I well educated him, he likes to see me with others and it's pretty exciting to see him like that for a change," she thought at the time that he would feel jealous.

Not wanting more thought to this sad time, she whispers to Tori and she puts in front of Heather, Jade puts in front of Freddie.

She also ordered Beck to sit in front of her, her two maids next to him.

"If we start?" Jade fiercely kisses Freddie and Heather gently kisses Tori.

Freddie sat on the edge of the bed and Jade climbs on his lap, continuing to kiss him. Tori and Heather lie on their side because her belly is rounder than Jade and they do not want crushed the baby. She kisses and caresses softly Tori, she want not scare her fragile mind, Tori returns the gesture, especially on her belly.

Beck does not like what he sees, he likes see her with other men but not with Freddie and she knows it.

"Uh Jade, what's happening?" Beck has trouble understanding.

He knows that Jade has many lovers and he agrees but he has some apprehension with Freddie. Jade launches him a glare to silence him, then smiled when he lowers his head, she well educated him.

"Well 'my love', I promised you a night that you will not forget, and I keep my promises," she sits on the lap of Freddie, spreading her legs, and she strokes his dick.

Freddie rises her and impaled her on his cock, Jade moaned with pleasure. Heather has now her legs spread, Tori is fours on her and she licks her clitoris.

"Hmm, it was long the baby was not connected with his father" Jade caress her belly, hands of Freddie on her hands.

"What-" Beck was going get up but it is retained by the two handmaids.

"You did not think that I was going worn your children" she laughs, "I want to have those of someone I love," she kisses Freddie.

Beck swallows, he knows that she loves much Freddie, that must be why she bears his child. He feels humiliated and not in a good way, something tells him that the evening will be worse for his buttocks.

Both couples continue to made love, Jade is now lying on the bed, Freddie makes love her while he fondles pussy of Tori, while Heather and Jade kiss.

After the "twins" came, Tori and Freddie are sit on the bed and their respective lover are between their legs and they give them a pleasure oral (Jade loves juice of Tori and Heather loves the taste of Freddie in her mouth).

After they come, Heather and Jade kiss and the goth goes to Beck for kiss him on the mouth (and gave him the sperm that she has 'stole' of mouth of Heather). She knows he does not like the sperm, so when it comes of Freddie, she is very excited to see him unhappy.

They decide to take a break while waiting Trina, Jade wants her to be there for the sequel, she already exults. Heather and Jade are at the pool, soaking their legs, Tori is between their legs in the pool while Freddie swims a little.

Jade has ordered at Hayley and Meredith to prepare a snack, Beck is just standing between the two women pregnant with strawberry bowl.

"Are you sure this is good for Tori?" Heather looks at her husband to approach them.

"I think it will be good for her, she told me tha-" Jade stops, she takes a strawberry and gives it to Tori.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're okay with that?" Freddie asks his wife, he kisses her belly and she smiles.

"I know you have a special relationship between you, it makes me happy to see our family enlarge" she puts her hand on the cheek Jade and kisses her.

Heather talks about the time when Freddie moved to Los Angeles. It was a few months after the incident tuna, Freddie came to live in the house of her mother (Jade has offered). She told him that her mother has special relationships with men, but he was not shocked (his mother did the same with his father). Unlike other men, he stood up to her mother and after a long discussion, he agreed to help her to perfect the education of Beck (Freddie was not too excited but he wanted to try of new experience).

A month later, he met Heather and took an apartment for them to live together (he said his relationship with Jade). Since then, the couple are the favorite lovers of Jade.

The lovers are taking advantage of this moment to talk about the good memories until Trina arrived, she apologized for her delay.

"I'm sorry for coming so late, dinner was interminable" she hugged her sister.

"You mean Robbie is boring" Jade said sarcastically, the eldest sister Vega makes a wry smile.

"I did not miss anything, right?" She threw a glance at Beck.

"We made a first round until you arrive" Jade reassured, she knows that it's important for Trina and her.

Heather and Freddie look, at the two women know something they did not know. They ask her for Cat, because they know that Trina had planned with the redhead, Heather did not have a great impression on Robbie and Freddie do not like him much.

"They should be back now, for 'conceive' again" Trina informs slightly disgusted.

"You think he will know the truth?" Freddie asked.

"It is too sure of himself, I'd just as Cat sees him as he is now" the diva sighs, Tori puts her head against her neck.

"Cat has her limitations, it is only a matter of time" Jade reassures "the seeds are already planted" she smiled slyly.

 **...**

 **Apartment of Cat Valentine**  
 **Venice, California**

Cat hears the incessant swellings of her boyfriend, who monopolized all the bed, again. She sighs and stands up.

Getting to the kitchen, she takes a glass of water and thinks at her relationship with Robbie. She is bored increasingly, hear again and again his 'prowess' becomes unbearable and as much as she loved him for years, she wondered for the first time if she is happy with him.

Cat wants a child for a while, she thinks it can adjust their problem but no positive result on the horizon. She wanted to do analysis to see if they had a problem and she returned a week later for a result, the problem was not with her but Robbie: he is sterile.

Cat spoke to Jade for the approach to do, her gothic friend advised him not to tell at Shapiro ('it might broken him' she said) and she told him to find a donor without talking to Robbie ('hurt his male pride' she said again). Jade advised Trina as the father of her child, Cat was much closer to the diva since she returned to Los Angeles and she loves their relationship.

Sighing one last time, she puts the glass in the sink and she goes on the couch. She licks her lips, thinking feel the raspberry of lipstick of Trina on herself.

 **...**

 **Villa West**

"Do not worry, you trust me, right?" Tori nods.

Jade, Tori and Heather are lying on the bed, Freddie is above Tori ready for what Jade asked. Trina is sitting on the couch of the garden, a little further from of quartet, she receives a foot massage by Beck (she was waiting for this moment for over a year, since Jade told her about his submission).

After have calming Tori, Jade told Freddie he can go. He nods and slowly penetrates inside of pussy of Tori.

"Please, be gentle with her" Jade supplit at her brother in heart.

"I promise," Freddie reassures her, he turns to Tori and caress her gently, waiting for the signal to start moving.

"It's good my darling, everything is fine" Heather reassures Tori, she has little known the young woman before the incident, she wants to do everything to help her.

Jade kisses Tori last time and she will join Trina, leaving Freddie and Heather take care of her beloved.

"So?" she is next to Trina, her maids help her to sit.

"I've known better," the elder sister Vega shrugs.

Seeing the worried look of her 'husband', she smiles.

"We know" Jade said finally.

"What do you mean?" Beck swallows, Trina has no more patience to wait and she gives him a masterful slap.

"We know for Tori!" She said quietly, she does not want their friends to know.

Beck would explain but Jade stop him.

"I was already thinking about leaving you for some time," she sighs "as much as I enjoyed this relationship, I realized that there are more important," she looks Tori.

"You do not understand, I have done for us, I want-" Jade slaps him this time.

"Tori was your friend, she was always the nice girl" Jade feels guilty, even if she's not her fault.

"It was just a burglary," he said softly.

"A burglary? They terrified" Trina is upset.

"You know however that she was under enormous pressure" Jade biting her lip "I trusted you, Tori also and you took the opportunity," she lets her tears escaped.

"I did not want to lose you," he whispers.

There are three years old, he saw Jade and Tori become softly more intimate, his girlfriend was beginning to gradually abandoned him. Beck was also jealous of the closeness of Tori with Jade from the second break, that's why he wanted to scare her: avoid Jade leaves him.

"Whatever your reasons, it does not matter," she nods to Trina "it is your last surprise" she smiled wickedly.

Trina gets undressed and reveals her outfit: a dark red basque with black suspender door without underwear and at the place, her new gender since a year.

The sex change has become commonplace for over three years, for men or women. People can change their body or just their sex (although it takes a few months to make them fertile again, the time that internal changes operating). She did it for many reasons and one of them is about of Beck.

"Suck her" Jade orders, Beck obeys "How is he?" she caresses the buttocks of Trina.

"Absolutely awesome, I dreamed of this moment for a long time" she supports his head "better use your mouth."

"While you take care of Vega, I have one last little secret to reveal to you," she reaches out and Meredith gives her a document.

Jade has a big smile.

"It is a false wedding" Beck widens his eyes, still the mouth full, "I am already married to Tori."

"Hn hn, do not stop" Trina hangs his head, he had nothing to say anyway.

Jade explains why she organized a fake marriage with him. This is his revenge, even if she will not be fully satisfied.

"You took her light, then I will take everything of you" Jade wipes her cheeks "from now on, you are to Trina, I have no desire to kept you."

"One more thing" Jade smiled at the two other girls "you'll also take care of them" she smiled and she goes to the trio.

Hayley and Meredith raise their skirts and show their erection to Beck, he is even more desperate that he is now.

"That's the only reason we are the servants of Jade: this is for you" Hayley informs.

"you have us well fucked, now, it's our turn" Meredith confirms.

"They come every weekend just for you" Trina smiled sadistically "all the others too" she refers to all the girls that Beck gave a faint hope.

On the bed, Tori is now on groin of Freddie, who is lying and he holds her hips to move her on his cock, Heather is on his face so that he takes care of her pussy but also reassured Tori, who cried a little (she is still uncomfortable with a man).

"Darling, it's good, all is good" Heather wipes her tears, in kissing her also gently as possible.

Jade is close beside Tori and she takes her in her arms, as she likes the view of the three, she also wants to be beside her wife. She can hear her heavy breathing.

"You will come my darling" she nods, Jade looks the blonde.

Heather withdraws from her husband's face and moves to the other side of Tori.

"It's okay sweetie, come on him" Tori looks "nothing will happen to you, we are here."

"Let him come in you my love" Jade wants her carrying his child, she thinks it can help hert because she knows that she wanted a child before her depression.

Some time after and the four come sets (Jade was already stimulated with Trina and Freddie placed his hands on pussies of 'twins').

Tori is now lying on Freddie, Jade and Heather snuggled against him also for a moment.

"I'm sure she will get better now," he says, Tori purrs in his chest and they smile.

"And if we would eat a piece before continuing?" Jade suggests, the two couples get up and go to inside.

Before you go inside, Jade turns to see Hayley and Meredith, who get sucked by his former love (who broke her heart several times), while Trina fuck him.

She smiles and joins her wife, Tori West.

 **...**

 **Villa of Jade & Tori West**  
 **Tuesday, February 14, 2023**

Tori hears the sound of the door, she gets up from the couch with their daughters asleep in her arms and she met Jade and Trina at the door, she smiled and Jade kiss her. Jade is very happy to see her wife showed again expressions day after day, Tori has improved a lot since the birth of her daughter, she was able to do things only now, like dressing or prepare food, she also speaks a little more often.

Trina takes Amanda West-Benson (daughter of Tori & Freddie) and Ruby West-Benson (daughter of Jade & Freddie) of her arms and she heads upstairs to the bedroom went.

Tori thank her silently and she looks Jade with a little smile, she wondered where she had gone. She was visited by the family Benson, with their twins Alexandra and William Benson, they leave for spent the day together (after dropping off the childs to the family of Heather).

Jade pulls out a photo of her handbag.

"I was at the doctor" Jade said.

Tori looks at her, then she looks at the photo and back to Jade.

"It's a boy ... our boy," she smiled, patting her cheek.

Tori smiled wider, she passionately kisses her wife and she leaves escaped tears of joy. She is really happy to have a family with her, even though she thinks she made her life hell because of her apathy, she could never find enough words to expressed her feelings, but she can shown her (like when she made her sex change, she wanted a new life with Jade). She breaks the kiss.

She was looking forward to raising their new child, Gabriel West.

"I love you" she said slowly, Jade smiled.

She is happy to be Tori West.

 **...**

 **Vega's home**

Trina down to the cellar, she will now see her toy, while her wife is sleeping with their son Victor Vega.

Since Cat told her the happy event, she broke up with Robbie (she could not longer supported) and Trina wanted to get married as soon as possible with the redhead for that their child is a family before his birth. She was surprised that Cat would not waste time with the wedding but that does not disturbed.

She reaches her destination and opens the door. She sees Becky (former 'husband' of goth) attached to the pillory. She never tires of this view (Cat either, since she knows now about depression of Tori, as Heather and Freddie).

Trina has a sadistic smile and close the door, to not wake her family.

 **...**

 **A/N: I understand that this may sound strange to some, there are stranger than me so it's okay.**


End file.
